


A Non-Binary's Revenge

by ademainalors



Series: A Non-Binary's Tale [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ademainalors/pseuds/ademainalors
Summary: When Jackie Jones, fan of the Ladyblog, and Civil Engineer gets misgendered at work one too many times, they get transformed into the Akuma "Stonewall" an akuma that genderswaps cis people, gender affirms trans people and turns transphobes to stone. How will our heroes fight the Akuma, when they can't even find them?





	1. Fate Sealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



She.  
SHE!  
"I am not SHE! I am non-binary!"  
No, they had to stay calm. All of the akumatized victims had been angry when they were akumatized, and none of the akumatized had ever had a Civil Engineering degree. Chat Noir and Ladybug wouldn't stand a chance. Their whole strategy rested on knowing Paris more than anyone else, knowing the tops of buildings, the bridges, the roads, the streetlamps, but the truth is, that Chat Noir and Ladybug could not possibly out civil engineer a _civil engineer_.  
Not to mention a mega fan.  
They chanted softly under their breath while digging around in their bag for their lunch bag. Tupperware. There was one photograph that was shot of a person transforming into an Akuma, and this photo had a butterfly- er, moth. They had asked some entomologists in an online forum what species the butterfly was. The entomologists agreed that it was a moth, and definitely not a butterfly, but could not agree on the species, some even wondering if it were a new species altogether, or if the photo were faked. If their hypothesis was correct, that the akumatization transferred to the person from the butterf- moth, then maybe they could capture it. Hopefully, they could capture it. The chanting was not working, they were still pretty pissed off, and rightfully so!  
Oh no.  
They saw the but- moth, and reacted quickly, trapping the akuma in the Tupperware. They were okay-  
No, they were not.  
Object, Ladybug and Chat Noir always had to break an object to free the akuma. Jackie watched in horror as the Akuma fused into the side of the Tupperware.  
They had just _sealed_ their fate.


	2. Hawkmoth's Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiation time :)

"Stonewall, I am Hawkmoth, I am giving you the power to turn homophobes to stone, however, in return-"  
"No dice Hawkmoth."  
"WHAT!?"  
"No dice! I'm Ladybug's biggest fan! I would never betray her."  
"You're quite in control in your angriest state."  
"Anger management classes, I knocked the teeth out of someone when I was 13. Had to take mandatory anger management classes as part of my sentence."  
"Anger is supposed to be EASY TO CONTROL"  
"Maybe try happiness instead, most people would do anything for love."  
"THAT IS, actually a decent suggestion."  
"Huh, you can do that, you can control other emotions?"  
"I CAN USE WHATEVER EMOTION I WANT!"  
"Right" Jackie tried to use their fingers, their head throbbed  
"DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE!"  
"So what, we're just going to sit here all day long. I'm not going to agree to destroy Paris. If you get your way, Paris stays destroyed, and it would be _my_ job to fix it. You're a monster Hawkmoth. Almost as bad as Chat Noir."  
"So you're a fan of Ladybug, but not Chat Noir."  
"Well, yeah. I try not to take it personally, but most of what Chat Noir attacks are projects that I've personally stamped, or priceless historical monuments. Ladybug though, wow. Rebuilding what would take years to rebuild in seconds."  
"What if I told you, you didn't have to destroy Paris, just turning homophobes to Stone?"  
"Have you taken a Statics class EVER? Take the Pont de Arts. Force equals Mass times Acceleration. Stone is more massive than human flesh by quite a bit. You turn a couple of homophobes to stone on the Pont de Arts, combined with all those _idiotic_ padlocks, and you have the next 35W Bridge collapse. You get what you want, and I have to redesign that bridge. I'll have paperwork out the ears, and a bunch of angry colleagues."  
"I would have the Miraculous, I would be able to fix the bridge."  
"I don't think so, because objects return to their original position after Ladybug uses her power to return things to normal, including, I suspect, the Miraculous themselves. Not to mention, I would not only need to retrieve the Miraculous but the Lucky Charm too. Redesigning the Pont de Arts is well within my capacity, I don't want to do it because I'm _lazy_ Hawkmoth."  
"You have a point, but it is mute. You would have control over who to aim the beam at. Wouldn't that suffice?"  
"Hawkmoth, you're forgetting something. I am a civil engineer. I am a nerd. I spent years studying _math_. Do you really think I can aim a beam? No, I want something more. Do you watch anime Hawkmoth?"  
"No...?"  
"It's a shame you don't. There's an anime called Deathnote, see, if I write a homophobe's name in the notebook, they turn to stone."  
"Fine, doable."  
"Uh, uh, if I'm going to betray Ladybug, I want some sick powers. I don't want to just turn homophobes to stone, I mean, you're the one defining homophobe, and no offense, but you're a cis, and I don't think there are many Hitlers in Paris right now."  
"How do _you_ know I'm a cis? I could be trans?"  
"Duh, you're taking advantage of the institutionalized anger of minorities for your own gain, _right now_. That's such a cis people thing."  
"Eugh, what do you want."  
"Simple, I want to turn non-homophobic cis people's bodies into trans peoples bodies, you know, gender swap, and I want to affirm the gender of trans people-"  
"Fine, done."  
"I'm not done, I want to look ugly. Wild hair, fluffy pajama pants, baggy sweater. All of the other akumas look dressed like Parisian models. I want to be foul looking."  
"I will not bend on the outfit"  
"Why won't you bend on the outfit?"  
"It's against my moral code."  
"What are you the fashion police?"  
A headache pieced through Jackie's skull.  
"Fine, the outfit isn't important anyway. We have a deal."  



	3. Fire's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie was playing with fire a little bit, they had a plan to figure out who Chat Noir and Ladybug were, but they had to be very careful with Hawkmoth watching.

"Can you hear this Hawkmoth, I would like to ask about the Miraculous."  
No answer  
Their thoughts were safe.  
"Yo, Hawkmoth, can you see what I'm doing at all times, I- I'm a little nervous about fighting Ladybug."  
"Not at all times, but I can give guidance if you give the call, however, I have a life, and would prefer to return to my day job."  
"Alright, I- I think I'll do fine."  
"That notebook should give you an advantage, that was quite clever actually, Ladybug might not be able to find you."  
"Oh, thanks! I'll let you back to your day job then. This might take a while though, I have a plan of sorts, when do you want to meet up again, same time tomorrow?"  
"That- that should do well, thank you for taking this so seriously. Why though, you like Ladybug?"  
Hehe, this should be good  
"I- I'm a Buddhist, I know that nobody is really evil, people do evil things because they've been hurt."  
"You are correct, I'm- the miraculous, they have the powers of creation and destruction."  
"Yes, the miraculous do have the powers of creation and destruction. What does that have to do with-"  
"I wish to bring my wife back from the dead."  
"Oh, the miraculous can- bring lost wives back from the dead? I feel like they're limited?"  
"No. I have my ways."  
"Huh, so they must have to combine in some way. That makes sense. Sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you, the city of Paris, they think I'm a monster, but, I'm doing it for her."  
"Ah. I don't know. I think it's the methods that you're using, I mean, using anger, making city-raizing monsters? There's got to be another way mate."  
"No, Ladybug and Chat Noir would never give up their Miraculous without force."  
"Are you sure about that? I feel like they might understand, with the sob story you gave me."  
"No, they wouldn't, have you learned about Newton's Second Law?"  
"Oh, it's a Fullmetal Alchemist thing, isn't it?"  
"What is Fullmetal Alchemist?"  
"Right, not an anime nerd, there's this story concept in it, there's magic, but there's this rule, the Law of Equivalent Exchange. In the anime, these brothers try to bring their mother back, but it takes a human soul to get a human soul back, so they lose their arm and their body, but they don't get their mother back. I think you'd relate to it actually, but you should watch Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, not Fullmetal Alchemist, though, you kind of sound like a middle-aged man, I can get if anime isn't your thing."  
"Exactly, it's a Fullmetal Alchemist thing."  
"So if you get your wife back, someone else dies in return. How do you know it's not a genie thing? Like what if you die? Or someone close to you dies."  
"I have no one close to me, and I would gladly sacrifice my life."  
"No one?"  
"Well- I have a son and a colleague, but, we're not close."  
"You're not close to your own son? I mean, the colleague I can get. Nobody likes their colleagues."  
"Haha, you'd be surprised. My son- doesn't understand my parenting style. He thinks I'm too hard on him."  
"Are you too hard on him?"  
"I- I only want the best for him!"  
"Bruh, you got some father-son issues. You should take time out of your day to spend time with him. Seize the day."  
"Ah, but, you know how teenagers are."  
"Of course, it's not long ago that I was a teenager. Still though, don't neglect your son."  
"Eugh fine."  
"See you tomorrow, same time."  
"Same time."


	4. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, Jackie wants to confirm their hypothesis, by making sure that the Akumas cannot also be Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawkmoth. (And naturally, this takes place caught up to season 2 as of today's date, but will diverge from season 2 on today's date, if I do something else with this that is. I'm ademainalors on Tumblr too. Also, please send me hate mail on Tumblr, but please do so politely. First fic! I can probably improve!)

The first thing that Jackie did was call 9-11, breathing heavily, faking an encounter with a mugger.  
The second thing that Jackie did was find someone nearby that looked like them, knocked them out, broke both their arms, and gave them their belongings.  
"Ladybug will fix this"  
The third thing Jackie did was stole Jackie's crucial belongings, minus the ID, and the stranger's ID, and took the strangers belongings, and threw them in the Seine.  
Also, Jackie's phone. It was a liability.  
"I'm an Akuma, Ladybug will fix this I hope."  
See, Jackie had a generous work leave policy but needed to have a way to be MIA. They wrote the stranger's name in the notebook.  
"Please be a transphobe."  
The stranger was a transphobe, probably a "Gold Star" lesbian. Thank karma!  
This would give them time. The stranger would be admitted to the hospital in their name as stone. Work would be called. Jackie would have a reason to be missing for several days.  
Then Jackie went back to their bachelor pad and went to the Ladyblog. Alya had an "en memorandum" page of all the Akuma victims, as well as an akumatized victim support group. She was really something. They started writing names.

Gabriel Agreste  
Vincent Aza  
Aurore Beauréal  
...  
Lila Rossi  
Jagged Stone  
Kagami Tsurugi

Their hand hurt so much. And now, the wait. If Hawkmoth was an Akuma, Hawkmoth would be distinctly feminine (or surprisingly absent) when they would next meet. Or really happy. Who knows. Now the clock was ticking though, and Jackie needed to leave their apartment. It was only a matter of time before Ladybug and Chat Noir realized that Jackie was no Akuma. Jackie would need to go somewhere where they could not be found, and in fabulous, yet distinctly Akuma attire. Where could they go to hide in plain sight? And cash only! Hospitalized rock people don't use cards.


	5. Hiding in View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where could a fabulous person go to hide in plain sight? And what of Hawkmoth.

Interesting. The meeting time came and went. Really went. The news was a buzz. Chat Noir and Ladybug were on the hunt for the mysterious Akuma, so they were not Akumas, though, they really wouldn't be anyways, they kind of needed to save Paris. Chat Noir maybe could have pulled it off, but it would be challenging for Ladybug to do so. Hawkmoth being an Akuma was perplexing though. How could you be an Akuma and cause an Akuma at the same time? And a transphobe no less. There were holes in the roster. Holes that might cause Ladybug and Chat Noir to not catch on. In hindsight, the use of legal names was ineffective, because trans people would not use their legal name, so some people were likely completely skipped. Alya was _clearly_ not a transphobe, and she documented the changes on her blog in a bit too much detail. Chloe had been frozen into stone, as had Sabrina, Roger, Wang, Gabriel, and Aurore. It took a little while to try to find out if Wang had been affected, but apparently, he was on tour in America and had gone missing. It would take a little while for the connection to happen. Jackie felt a little sorry for Wang, Wang never had a chance with China's deeply regressive state-sponsored media. Ladybug will fix it though. It was, of course, a possibility that Ladybug or Chat Noir was an Akumatized victim, and was also trans and transitioned, so Jackie kept close watch over the holes as well. Jalil, Mylene, August, and Markov. August and Markov were interesting. August was much too young to have a sense of gender, and Markov was a robot. They both seemed the same though? Very interesting, and kind of evil, outing both trans people and transphobes. Jalil could be Chat Noir, but Mylene, August, and Markov were out, that is, assuming the suit had no age and sex transformation. Jalil would only be a possibility depending on the methods that Hawkmoth used to be Akuma and akumatized, and if Chat Noir could use those same methods.

Well, anything is possible if you can warp the laws of physics that much, I mean, the G-forces alone should have killed Ladybug and Chat Noir several times, not to mention, mass reduction, as they had several times supported themselves with structures that clearly could not support them under the force of gravity. Although Ladybug's healing magic appeared to be restricted by the speed of light, the Akuma's magic was not, due to Alix. Ultimately, that Ladybug's healing powers were restricted by the speed of light was probably just an aesthetic choice, it was clear these powers could break whatever laws of physics they wanted to at any time for any reason.

Poor Hawkmoth, using the powers to bring back his wife. Dude learned nothing from FMA.

Chat Noir ruled in race transformation though. Or, I guess species transformation. The unnatural ears and eye color opened the possibility that the Miraculous holders could be whatever race... or species.

Dear god, I hope that Chat Noir and Ladybug aren't an actual Cat and Ladybug duo

Occam's razor though. Occam's Razor still probably applies. Ladybug dropped a 10th-grade history textbook, so is probably a 10th grader. Chat Noir seems similar in age, height, stature, and maturity, so is probably in high school. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir know who Mr. Damocles is, and the book is from Alya's high school, so they probably go to Alya's high school. They probably even know each other, they were able to quickly show up when Mylene was akumatized despite the building being locked from the inside, so they were probably literally in Alya's class, who was after school to view the short film. Ladybug and Chat Noir must be in that video then, as citizens.

The problem though, is as far as Jackie was aware, all of the students in Alya's class had been akumatized? They decided to check.

"That's weird, there's no pink slime here" said Ladybug

God, they really are Sophomores.  
Eliminate all the Akumas, and you're stuck with whoever Adrien is, and whoever Marinette is.  
Time to check Facebook  
On Alya's Facebook was one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Jackie navigated to the Wikipedia article for Ladybug  
But who was Adrien?

As for Hawkmoth. It was one Gabriel Agreste, just from cross-referencing the _Pages Jaunes_ for wifes with local obituaries.  
Oh.  
Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth  
Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir  
Either Adrien Agreste or Gabriel Agreste is going to be dead by the end of this.  
Or Marinette and Adrien.  
Unless, I pull a Dean Winchester, Gabriel Agreste and other homophobes, forever frozen, the Akumas forever gender-swapped or affirmed, and me, permanently, a refugee.  
What would happen if I shot myself? Would it magically heal or be reflected? Do I age if I stay an Akuma forever? Does the Akuma status eventually wear off?  
Do I trust two sophomores to live? Or is my adultism causing me to do the opposite of what I should do with the trolley problem? And is frozen really philosophically better than deceased? Do I really weight the lives of five transphobes and one Hawkmoth as less than one Chat Noir? I don't even like Chat Noir, but I don't like transphobes more.

I googled the Wikipedia page for Hawkmoth, then the Wikipedia page for Gabriel Agreste. I googled the Wikipedia page for Chat Noir, and then the Wikipedia page for Adrien Agreste.  
I opened my search history.  
The only way to save information from Ladybug's healing light is to store it digitally, as digital information isn't reset, even though objects are. That might mean that Ladybug's healing light might only work to a certain number of microns and above. Alternatively, it could purposefully pass over information so that Ladybug doesn't forget.

The window of Jackie's apartment shattered, as Chat Noir and Ladybug bounded in.  
"Took you long enough, Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
The duo had the look of someone who had just watched someone die.  
"I'll give you my item which has the akuma, but do you want to destroy it?  
Knowing that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth?  
Knowing that only homophobes are frozen in stone?  
And knowing that Hawkmoth is frozen in stone?  
You should at least interrogate me first before I lose my memories.  
Have you heard of the trolley problem?"

Jackie threw the Tupperware at Ladybug.


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has been found

"How the heck did you find me so fast anyway? You shouldn't have been able to connect the dots yet. There are people missing from the list of akumas." said Jackie  
"The lucky charm was one of those pieces of paper you get when your friend is in the hospital, the one with the name of the hospital and the room number." said Chat Noir  
"But I threw her stuff into the Seine!" said Jackie  
"That's my teacher! Not some Jackie Jones" said Ladybug  
"You are one lucky bug! And it's Stonewall." said Jackie  
"We'd recognize Ms. Mendeleiev anywhere!" said Chat Noir  
Jackie started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" said Ladybug  
"Gold Star... Teacher...?" laughed Jackie  
"What?" said Chat Noir  
"Nothing! Just get rid of the Akuma already! And maybe educate your teacher on trans issues. Quickly, you're cover's going to break!" said Jackie  
"But you've figured us out!" said Ladybug  
"Stonewall has." Jackie deleted her browser history "Jackie hasn't. Also, use they/them. That's what started this mess."  
Ladybug smashed the Tupperware "No more evil doing for you little Akuma!"  
"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Jackie looked up "Thank god!" They ran up and hugged the heroes. "I didn't defeat you!"  
"Just one question," said Ladybug. "Tupperware?"  
"The Akuma is a bu- moth. Catch the moth in a Tupperware, can't be akumatized. Was the thought. Anyways, did I figure it out?"  
Chat Noir and Ladybug disappeared out the window.  
Jackie opened their browser history. They did figure it out.  
Also, they deleted their way of tracking which anime episode they were on.  
"EVIL AKUMA!"


End file.
